Artemis (backstory)
Prologue Artemis is appreciated with her talents. She is the protector of women and she fights very brave. She is also very stunning, however she doesn't realize it. Artemis is a goddess with extremely good qualities. Story Artemis and Apollo, the two twins, were being stalked by Hera as Leto gave birth to her. Artemis grew up to be a brave, selfless, headstrong yet talentless goddess, only knowing that she was the protector of young girls, she ran to the forest and screamed in pain. Athena and Iris chase after me. I don't know why they still care when I'm the goddess without a weapon, or without proper emotion. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I believe I'm crying. I lean on a rock and I see various birds and rabbits crowding around me. I'm sure they're thinking I'm going to eat them, until a large hare pushes toward me a large brown bow, made of metal. I rub my "tears" and crawl to the bow. They give me broken arrows, but I smile at the animals anyways. I'll craft my own arrows, just like how I craft my own traps. The animals just watch me, but I don't mind. Minutes later, I finally crafted a few arrows. I stuff them in my cloak and head back to my friends. "Why are you carrying a bow and crafted arrows?" Iris curiously asks me, tilting her hair making her firey-brown hair sway. "Well, this bow's amazing, and I made the arrows because the others were broken." I say. "Do you think Hephaestus crafted it? But I highly doubt it, and who even gave you to bow?" Athena asks me. "I found it," I reply coldly. Sometimes it feels wrong to lie to my friends, even to Athena, but I just did, "I think I might be able to try shooting with this thing!" I change the subject quickly. Athena's face lights up, and Iris lets out a slowly widening smile, "And I know just the place..." Athena trails on. A few hours later, I lie in my cottage bed and stare at the bow. It has my name carved on it, but I didn't do this. I shine it towards a candle, and somehow the carved letters of my name glow. I let out a scream, and Hestia next door hears me. She runs barefooted towards my cottage and setes my pathway on fire. I drop the bow on the floor and curl up in a ball on my bed, "What's the problem?" Hestia asks me. I shake my head and point to the arrow. She runs to it and stares at the letters, glowing. "Wow. Did you do this?" She asks me, I shake my head silently. She stares at me suspiciously and sets the bow down on the table. She walks out the door. My head hits my large pillow loudly, but I don't get hurt. In less than five mintues, I see Athena, Iris, Aphrodite and Persephone standing outside my door. (I'm sure Hera's too afriad to apologize though.) Athena, using her supreme intellect powers, senses the "look" on my face, "What happened? Your pathway's on fire. I told Iris to put it out." Athena joked. I stare at her for a bit and I look back at my bow. Athena picks it up and I stand up. I see Aphrodite and Persephone holding targets for me with pins on them, so I guess we're doing archery practice. After a very scary ride on Iris' cloud, we make it to the forest where I got my bow. Persephone uses her tree magic for the trees to suck in the pins on the targets. I get my bow out and my arrows and shoot the first one. I miss the target, "That's okay! People don't get it on the first try, you know. Try again!" Iris smiles. I shoot, and at least it's on the target this time. I don't get a bullseye after a few shots of my reused arrows, but that's alright, as Iris says. Out of nowhere, a pack of wolves jump out and surround us, and Athena, Aphrodite and I don't have super powers. We hear Persephone's scream as the wolf jumps on her. She looks at me in pain and I aim at the wolf, "Don't shoot me, please!" Persephone cries. I close my eyes, and take a shot at the moving wolf and struggling Persephone. I hit the wolf in the eye, "Wolf's dead. I show no mercy or sympathy for the beast." I say. I help Persephone up. She grows large walls of briars around us as we tend to her wound. Iris draws same water off the plants, weakening them in order to heal Persephone's bite faster, "Do you think a goddess will catch rabies?" Athena asks, "No, and if I do, I'll still live, right?" Persephone says and laughs. The wolves are biting into the weak layer of briars, as they're as thin as ash now. Iris draws water from the trees and throws balls of them at the wolves. They still run to her and she blinds them with her light. A wolf tries to attack Athena but she summons her shield and the wolf falls onto the ground. Aphrodite tries to climb a tree and I shoot the wolf in the eye again, "Bullseye!" Aphrodite cheers. Chapter 2 The remaining wolves flee. The goddesses run to me as if I'm their hero or something, "Thanks, Artemis!" they all say, "Two bullseyes in a row! You should be proud, literally!" they all congratulate me as if shooting's my duty. Category:Tales